Truth or Dare!
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: The title says it all.
1. pilot

**I don't own anything! This is a Truth or Dare fanfic so please enjoy it! :D**

** - Bakugan Characters:**

**•Alice**

**•Shun**

**•Dan**

**•Runo**

**•Julie**

**•Marucho**

**•Ren**

**•Fabia**

**•Joe**

**•Komba**

**•Klaus**

**•Chan lee**

**•Julio**

**•Masquerade**

**•Jake**

**•Paige**

**•Baron**

**•Ace**

**•Mira**

***Anyone if you wanna add some characters***

**- Rules**

**• No romance**

**• Must be rated K - T dares or truths**

**• Have fun!**

**That's all folks! Have fun with**** it and… Be creative! The best truths or Dares might be mentioned! ;D**

* * *

All the characters that I put up there waited nervously in a giant room.

"Why are we here again Dan?" asked Marucho.

"I have no clue..." Dan said sighing.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully,"We are here to play truth or Dare! I'm ahsokazami2001! And my co-host will be here in a bit. She's running a bit late..."

"Why do we have to do this?!" yelled Runo.

"Because I said so!" I yelled as the door to the studio opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" She said.

"It's okay Pooch." I said,"This is Pooch2010!"

"Hello..." They all said upset. I grabbed a remote and pushed it and everybody got shocked.

"AHHHH!"

"You will not refuse to do any dares or else." I threatened. "See ya next episode!"


	2. Episode 1

"Hello people!" I yelled smiling."Time for the new episode!" All the characters sighed. I glared at them.

"Shut up!" I grabbed a gun and pointed to them,"You'll enjoy it..."

"Everybody duck!" yelled Dan,"She's got a gun!"

"Are you guys ready to be tortured and made fun of?" I asked putting it back into my pocket.

"NO!"

I smiled,"Good! Where is Pooch?!" They all shrugged their shoulders.

Then she ran into the room,"I'm soooo sorry I'm late! I overslept!"

I sighed,"Fine...Just don't be late again..." She nodded.

We sat down on our authoress chairs and pulled out the dares and truths.

"Wow..." I said,"Only one and its from Pooch..."

"YAY!" They all cheered.

"But I'll make up some in till we get some!" I said smirking.

"AWWWW!"

"Here is Pooch's truths...

**DAN: Why are you always hungry?**

**RUNO: What do you do when Dan misbehaves?**

And here are her dares...

**DAN: Eat a 75oz piece of steak.**

**SHUN: Kiss the girl in the room you like the most.**

**MARUCHO: Recite the entire 13th amendment of the US constitution.**

Time for the truths!" I said.

"Umm...I don't know why I am always hungry." Dan sad.

"I usually yell at him or hit him."said Runo

"Now..."I said,"Time to do dares!"

"Yummy!" Dan said while eating the steak. I shook my head.

"Can I like her as a friend?" Shun asked. I nodded. "Fine." He grabs Pooch and kisses her on the cheek.

"Wow..." I said,"Can you say loophole?" He smirked. I looked at Marucho.

"_Section 1. _Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as a punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted, shall exist within the United States, or any place subject to their jurisdiction.

_Section 2._ Congress shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation." said Marucho. We all stared at him in shock.

"Did...Did you just say the entire 13th amendment of the US constitution...?" Pooch said. Marucho nodded.

"Anyway…" I said,"Time for my truths!

**REN: Do you like to dance?**

**MARUCHO: Why are you so small?**

**RUNO: Do you like Dan?**

Now for my dares…

**SHUN: Show Dan how to be a ninja.**

**DAN: Cook yourself dinner…and no…you can't make cereal…**

**JULIE & SHUN: switch clothes.**

I'm done now."

They all looked at me like I was crazy…even Pooch."What?"

Ren stared at me,"What's 'dancing'?" I stared at him and sighed.

"I don't know why am so small,"he said,"I gotta aske my mother."

Runo blushed,"I-I d-do n-no-not l-li-like D-Dan!" I smirked.

"Then why are you stuttering?" She blushed harder.

"Now for my dares." I looked at Shun.

"I am not teaching Dan how to be a ninja!" He yelled,"He could get killed! Or I can be killed!"

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him,"You'll die even if you don't!"

"Fine..." He sighed.

***ONE BLOODY AND SCARY SCENE LATER...***

Shun sat down in his seat twitching and covered in some blood and his clothes were torn.

"Are you okay Shun...?" Marucho asked.

"Kunai...Dan...Duck...Blood...Help..." Shun said while twitching in his seat.

"Maybe we should send him to the infirmary...?" Pooch asked.

"Yeah..." I said,"BOB!"

A person with a white mask into the room and took Shun to the infirmary.

"Well...Dan..." He looked at me,"Cook yourself dinner...and no...you can't make cereal..."

"But that's the only I know how to make!" He said. I pulled out my gun.

"Fine!" He went into the kitchen and starting cooking.

Then Shun walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Pooch asked.

"Yeah..." Shun said sitting down,"Just a concussion..."

"Well...anyway...Switch clothes with Julie..." I said.

"Are you crazy?!" Shun yelled,"I am not switching clothes with Julie!"

"I mean really!" Julie said,"Shun will never look good in my clothes!"

"Do it or die!" I pull out my gun.

"Fine…" They went into the changing room.

Soon after Shun came out wearing Julie's clothes and Julie was wearing Shun's clothes. I broke down laughing.

"Will you stop laughing...?" Shun asked annoyed. I shook my head.

"Ugh...Purple is not my color..." Julie complined.

"Well that's it for the episode!" I said smiling,"See ya!"

"Bye!" Pooch said.

"HELP US!" yelled the brawlers.

"SHUT IT!" Then the camera turned off.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hoped you like it. If I got the 13th amendment wrong...please tell me.**


	3. Episode 2

"Hello..." I said annoyed. Everybody stared at me.

"What's wrong with you?" Dan asked. I glared at him.

"I'm in a bad mood so I'm gonna take it out on all of you!"

"NO!"

"Here are my truths...

**DAN: Have you ever dance to the song "Old time rock and roll" by Bob Seger in your underwear?**

**SHUN: Have you ever wanted to kill Dan?**

**MARUCHO: If you are so smart why are you with the brawlers?**

**JULIE: Why are you so hyper?**

Now my dares...

**All: Sing "There! Right There!" from Legally blonde: The musical.**

**REN: I want you to slap a tiger and if you don't slap Shun.**

**ALICE: Swim in a pool filled with sharks.**

**DAN: Sit on Drago.**

**MARUCHO: Dance to Ren playing the violin.**

**SHUN: Laugh at everything Dan says.**

**JULIE: Pretend to kill Jake.**

**ACE: Act like Shun for the episode.**

I am done."

They all looked me. I glared at them.

"You're doing them!" I yelled. They nodded."Time for truths!"

"Ummm...Do I have to tell them...?" Dan asked.

"YES!"

"Fine...And yes...I have danced in my underwear listen to that song..." Dan blushed. Everybody brust out laughing.

"Stop it!" Dan yelled,"It's not that funny!"

"Shun...It's your turn." I said,"Did you ever want to kill Dan?"

Shun stopped laughing and sighed,"Yeah...I did want to kill Dan one time..."

"What was it?"

"When Dan asked if I was a girl when we first met." Shun glared at Dan. Dan flinched.

"I was seven!" Dan yelled,"You had hair to your shoulders! How was I supposed to know?!"

I looked over to Marucho,"Marucho?"

"I might be smart but I l like to have fun too." He said.

"Okay." I said,"Julie?"

"I am not hyper!" She protested. I looked at her and glared. She flinched.

"I always put sugar in my drink and I eat candy when I'm alone." She said sighing.

"Never give her sugar again..." said Pooch. I nodded.

"Now for my dares." They all sighed.

"When you're in a bad mood you come up with some...well...dangerous and weird dares..." said Pooch.

"So?!" I yelled.

"Never mind..."

"Everybody...?" They nodded.

_"There! Right there! Look at that tan, tinted skin. Look at that killer same he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh please he's gay, totally gay!" _Runo sang.

_"I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay." _Shun sang.

_"That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fay?" _They all sang.

_"But look at his coiffed and crispy locks." _Ace sang.

_"Look at his silk translucent socks."_ Runo sang.

_"Look at his eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing."_ Shun sang.

_"What are we seeing?"_ Runo sang.

_"Is he gay?"_ Shun sang.

_"Of course he's gay!"_ sang Runo.

_"Or european?"_ sang Shun.

_"Ohhhh...Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or european?"_ They all sang.

_"Hey don't look at me!"_ sang Dan.

_"You see they bring their boys up different those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports."_ sang Mira.

_"In tiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They say things like "ciao bella" and kiss you on both cheeks."_ They all sang.

_"Oh please."_ Runo sang.

_"Gay or European? So many shades of grey."_ They sang.

_"Depending on the time of day the french go either way."_ Dan sang.

_"Is he gay or european? or-"_ They sang.

_"There! Right there! Look at that condescending smirk! Seen it on every guy at work! That is a metro hetero jerk! that guy's not gay, I say no way!"_ Julie sang.

_"That elephant in the room. Well it is relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume.."_ They sang.

_"Is automatically radically..."_ Runo sang.

_"Ironically chronically..."_ Shun sang.

_"Certainly pertinently..."_ Mira sang.

_"Genetically medically..."_ Dan sang.

_"GAY! OFFICALLY GAY! OFFICALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY! DAMMIT! Gay or european?"_ They sang.

_"So stylish and relaxed."_ Shun sang.

_"Is he gay or european?"_ They sang.

_"I think his chest is waxed."_ Shun sang.

_"But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse..."_ Mira sang.

_"If he wears a kilt or bares a purse. Gay or european? I still can't crack the code."_ They sang.

_"Yet his accent is hypnoic but his shoes are pointy toed."_ Alice sang.

_"Huh? Gay or European? So many shades of gray."_ They all sang.

_"But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday."_ Fabia sang.

"_Is he gay of European? Gay or European? Gay or euro-"_ They sang.

_"Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try."_ Ace sang.

_" The floor is yours."_ Shun sang.

_"So mister Argitacos...This alleged affair with miss. Windam has been going on for..." _Ace sang.

_"Two years."_ sang Jake.

_"And your first name is...?"_ Ace sang.

_"Mikos."_ Jake sang.

_"And your boyfriend's name is...?"_ Ace sang.

_"Carlos. I'm sorry! I misunderstand! You say boyfriend. I thought you said best friend! Carlos is my best friend."_ Jake sang.

_"You b*sterd! You lying b*stered! That's it! I cover for you no more! Peoples. I have a big announcement! This man is gay and European! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case. No matter what he said. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait. You flaming band cabaret._" sang Baron.

_"I'm straight!"_ sang Jake.

_"You were not yesterday. And if I may, I'm proud to say, he's gay."_ Baron sang.

_"And European."_ They all sang.

_"He's gay!"_ Baron sang.

_"And European."_ They all sang.

"_He's gay."_ Baron sang.

"_And European and gay!"_ They sang.

_"Fine okay I'm gay!"_ Jake sang.

_"HOORAY!"_ They sang.

Me and Pooch were laughing and clapping at the same time. They all blushed.

"M-my favorite was when shun sang! It was to funny!" Pooch nodded then we burst out laughing.

"Can we please move on?!" Shun yelled. I nodded.

"Next is...Ren's dare!"

"But I don't wanna die!" Ren yelled.

"Then slap Shun,"I said. Ren shook his head.

"I meant Shun!" Shun glared at Ren. Pooch brought out the tiger. I smiled."This is fluffy! She's our tiger." Ren went up to it and slapped it. Fluffy growled and chased Ren out of the room.

"Shouldn't you guys help him?" Paige asked. I sighed,"He can take care of himself. Now for our next dare. "Dan..." Dan nodded and put Drago on is seat.

"Daniel!" Drago yelled. Dan sat on Drago. Dan heard Drago yell at him.

Soon Dan got up and Drago gasped for air. "Don't ever do that again Daniel!"

"NOw for Alice..."

"But I don't wanna!" Alice said. I pointed the gun at her. She nodded and walked outside the building by bob.

***ONE BLOODY AND SCARY SCENE LATER***

Alice was taken to the infirmary by bob. All the brawlers glared at me.

"SHUT UP OR DIE!" I yelled,"Now it's time for MArucho's dare!" Ren walked into the room covered in blood. I handed him a violin. Ren started to play it...VERY BADLY. Marucho tried to dance but he couldn't.

"Stop it!" Marucho yelled covering his ears. Everybody nodded and Ren stopped.

"Alright...Shun." I said.

"Hi Shun." Shun burst out laughing when Dan said hello.

"Umm...What's so funny?" Shun kept on laughing, "W-what's so funny...? I don't get it!" Shun was laughing it made Dan cry. Everybody was laughing at Dan because Dan doesn't normally cry.

"N-now for a-are next d-dare!"

Julie grabbed a fake knife and pretended to stab Jake.

***After Julie pretend to kill Jake***

"Ace." I said. Ace nodded and acted like Shun. He was also laughing at Dan. Dan was sobbing.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-stop it!" Dan yelled,"S-s-s-s-stop b-being meanies!"

"That's it for this episode. See ya next time."

* * *

**I don't own There! Right there! or anything.**


	4. Bonus!

"Welcome to my truth and dare show!" I said happily, "Today I want to say something!"

"What...?" They all said nervous.

"Well...From now on the readers will have to send dares or truths by PM. If not then I will continue using my own."

They all looked at the camera and ran towards it. "Please PM her! We can't handle this!" I glared at them and Pooch laughed. Then I remembered something.

"Today we are having a new co-host!" Everybody (but me and pooch) fainted.

After a while we were able to wake them up.

"Well...Anyways...Say hello to Fragrantrose!" She came through the door and sat down in her authoress chair.

"Hello!" She said happily, "Nice to meet all of you!"

"You seem to be nice." said Shun,"Are you like them and kill us?"

Fragrantrose smiled,"It depends..." They sighed.

"Oh yeah!" I said,"On my profile will be a author/authoress sign up sheet. If you wanna be in this story. You will become a guest author/authoress."

"More of you?!" They all yelled. I nodded.

"Well anyway..." I said,"See ya next episode!"


	5. Episode 3

"Hello!" I said happily, "Time for truth and dare!" Pooch and FragrantRose smiled.

"We got some new dares and truths!" Pooch said smiling, "Now get ready!"

Ace banged his head against the wall. "When will you stop this?!"

"Not until we say so!" said FragrantRose. "Now who's Dares and truths are we doing first?"

I looked at messages and my eyes widened. "Shun Jinsei Kazami." Everybody looked at Shun.

"What?" He asked,"I decided to message her."

"Well anyway...

Here are Shun jinsei kazami's truths...

**RUNO: How often does Dan annoy you?**

**MARUCHO: Have you fixed my laptop yet?**

**EVERYBODY MINUS MYSELF: Who is your crush?**

Now his dares...

**RUNO: Kiss Dan on the lips and then smack him across the face.**

**JULIE Bake Dan a cake with poison in it...Ha ha...**

**DAN: Eat a slice of Julie's cake...he...he...he..."**

Everybody stared at Shun in shock.

"What?" He said.

"Let's get on with the first truth!" FragrantRose said.

"Well..." said Runo, "He annoys me a lot. He can't stop eating or talking about brawling! I mean can he stop doing this for five minutes?!"

"While Runo keeps yelling to herself...Let's get on with the next dare!"

"Almost..." Marucho said, "How did you get chlorine in it?" Shun sighed.

"My grandfather takes really good care of the koi pond." Marucho nodded at Shun's words.

"Last truth!" Pooch said wanting to get along with the episode.

"Dan is first."

Dan smiled, "Food!"

Runo blushed, "D-dan..."

Marucho sighed, "jewels...

Julie smiled, "Billly!"

Komba, "Nobody! I don't have time for girls because I'm looking up to my master Shun!"

Alice blushed, "Shun..."

Ren looked away blushing, "Fabia..."

Fabia sighed, "Shun..." Alice glared at Fabia and they got into a cat fight.

Joe smiled, "Chan lee!"

Klaus smiled, "Alice!"

Chan lee blushed, "Joe..."

Jake blushed, "Julie!"

Paige glared, "Myself!"

Baron smiled, "I don't have one! Master Dan is my idol!"

Ace turned away, "Mira..."

Mira blushed, "Ace..."

I was boiling mad now, "NO MORE ROMANCE REVIEWS!" Looks at Fabia and Alice fighting, "I will not accept them after this episode! They are to dangerous!"

Everybody nodded.

"Now for his dares..."

Runo kissed Dan on the lips then let go of him and slapped him (hard) across the face.

"OWWWW!" Dan said rubbing his face. Julie appeared behind him and hard a cake. Dan smiled at the cake.

"CAKE!" Dan grabbed the cake and shoved it into his face. Dan grabbed his throat and fell over unconscious. Bob took him to the infirmary.

"Now for are next messager." Me, FragrantRose, and Pooch looked at are messages and found one we liked.

"This one is from shadowcat134...Here are her Dares...

**DAN: Dress like a girl for the episode and act cute.**

**SHUN: Handcuff yourself to a crazy Shun loving fangirl.**

**RUNO: Be nice to everyone.**

**JAKE: Do 1000 push ups and then run 3 miles.**

**ALICE: Be mean.**

**BARON: Jump in front of a train.**

**REN: Sing Barbie girl.**

Here are her truths...

**MARUCHO: Are you secretly one of Santa's elves or a leprecon in disguise?**

**ALICE: Why are you so nice?**

**MASQUERADE: Why don't you take off your mask?"**

All the brawlers were shocked.

"first dare..." said FragrantRose said.

Bob led Dan to the dressing room. "While we wait for Dan..."

Runo glared at us, "Fine..." Runo smiled at Jake. "You are so smart Jake!" Everybody stared at her in shock.

"Next dare..." said Pooch.

I went over to Shun and handcuffed him to a crazy fangirl. The fangirl started to kiss Shun and hug him.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" Shun yelled. He ran out the room with the fangirl.

Jake got on the ground and started doing push ups, " 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12.. .13...14...15...16..."

***One hour later...***

Jake was done doing push ups and went outside and started to run.

Soon Dan came out of the dressing room dressed as a girl. Pooch took a picture of him.

"Why did you take a picture?!" Dan yelled. Pooch smiled. "It's for Shun!"

Dan sighed. Then he started to act cute.

Alice sighed. It was time for her dare. Alice walked over to Dan and slapped him. Everyone was shocked.

"Next dare..." I said.

Baron looked nervous, "I don't wanna die!" Bob grabbed Baron and shoved him in front of a train.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

*One bloody and scary scene later...*

Bob took Baron to the infirmary. I looked at Ren. He nodded.

Ren started singing, _Hi Barbie. Hi Ken! Do you wanna go for a ride? Sure Ken! Jump in..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You brush my hair, undress me everywhere. imagination, life is you creation. Come on Barbie, lets party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! You brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation. _

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in pink. Kiss m here, touch me there, hanky panky...you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Uu-oooh-u..._

_Uu-oooh-u..._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah_

_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_

_Uu-oooh-u._

_uu-oooh-u._

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please. I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, hit the town, fool around, lets go party. you can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours. You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is plastic, its fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. imagination, life is your creation._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life is platic, it's fantatstic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party!_

_uu-oooh-u._

_Uu-oooh-u._

_Come on Barbie, lets go party._

_Ah-ah-ah-yeah. _

_come on Barbie, lets go party._

_uu-oooh-u._

_uu-oooh-u. _

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started!_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_"

Everybody started laughing and Ren blushed. Then Shun came into the room.

"I got rid of her!" He sat down.

"Now for truths!"

MArucho sighed, "I'M NOT!"

I turned to Alice, "People should always be nice."

Then Masquerade, "Its glued on.

I smiled, "See ya next time!"

* * *

I don't own the song. If ya wanna be a guest author for an episode you gotta sign up!"


	6. Episode 4

"Welcome to truth or dare!" I said happily, "I don't feel good so lets get on with the show. The first truth or dare is from Pooch Pooch (and no...This is not Pooch2010!). Here are her truths.

**SHUN: Why don't you have a girlfriend?**

**DAN: Do you love liver cabbobs?**

Her dares...

**ALICE: Give Shun a makeover.**

**BARON: Be serious for once and act like Shun.**

"First truth," said Pooch, "Everyone's been wondering why you don't have a girlfriend." Shun sighed, "I don't have a girlfriend because of those stupid, idiotic, crazy fangirls!" Everybody nodded.

"I agree buddy..." said Dan, "Those stupid fangirls..."

"Now for the next truth..." FragrantRose said. Everybody looked at Dan. Dan smiled.

"I LOVE THEM!" He screamed. Everybody covered their ears. "I CAN EAT THEM ALL DAY IF I WANNA!" Dan then starts daydreaming about them.

I smiled, "Now for dares..." Alice appeared behind Shun and started putting makeup on him.

***After awhile...***

Alice was done putting makeup on Shun and when we saw him everyone started laughing. Alice made Shun look like a clown. Shun blushed and left the room.

"Are next dare..."

Baron sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Dan...Stop yelling and act like your age!" we were surprised because he sounded so much like Shun.

"Now for the next Truth or Dare! And its from... Angelis Death demonic triumph! and here are her dares...

**DAN: Kiss Shun.**

**SHUN: Fatally injure Dan.**

**RUNO: Act lovey dovey to Dan for a year.**

**JULIE: Don't eat junk food for 10 years.**

Her truths...

**Dan: How come you always have to be so stubborn and rash?**

**SHUN: Do you make poems?**

**REN: How do you know so much in the technology field?**

Everybody stared in shock. Soon Shun came into the room without the make up on, "What happened?" Dan walked up to him and grabbed Shun by the collar and kissed him.

Everybody stared in shock. Ren and Jake threw up. Marucho, Alice, Fabia fainted. Shun pushed Dan away and threw up on the floor. He then grabbed Dan and started to beat him up.

***One bloody and scary scene later...***

Dan was bleeding heavily. Bob took him to the infirmary.

"Well since Dan isn't here we can't do Runo's dare but when he gets out Runo I want you to do the dare!" She nodded and looked at Shun who was twitching in his seat. Bob to Shun to a mental institution.

I looked at Julie who was eating chocolate she sighed and threw it away, "10 years...? Can it be 9 months and a half...?" I shook my head.

"Now for the truths FragrantRose and Pooch said together.

Bob dragged Shun and Dan back into the room and Dan started to speak, "I...I a-am not stubborn and rash!"

I looked at Shun, "N-no! I do not write poems! Right Steve? He's my pet unicorn!" Bob took Shun back to the mental institution.

We all looked at Ren. He sighed, "I took somebody's memory of how to work technology." We all stared at him.

"See ya next episode! You can give the author/authoress truths or dares too! Check out the sign up sheet on my bio! Goodbye!"


	7. Episode 5

"Welcome to truth or dare!" Pooch said happily.

"I thought the author of the story says the intro," said Marucho. Pooch sighed.

"She's got a cold so I'll do it." They looked at me and I sneezed.

"AH...AH...ACHOO!" I was covered in a brown blanket. They moved their chairs away from me. "A-are first d-dare is from FragrantRose...AH...AH...ACHOO! H-here are her t-truths...

**SHUN: your opinion about your late mother.**

**DRAGO: Your opinion about Dan.**

H-her dares...

**DAN: Act like Shun's grandfather.**

**REN: Laugh like a maniac.**

**MASQUERADE: Do the tap dance.**

**CHAN LEE & KOMBA: Act like snow white and a dwarf.**

**MIRA & ACE: Act as little red riding hood and the wolf**."

"Lets give the authoress a little break...Bob!" Bob came in and took me to the infirmary. FragrantRose sighed, "On with the show!"

"My opinion is that I'm a little upset that you would ask me that but I miss her. She was kind and sweet and would help me with anything."

"AWWWW!" Shun blushed.

"Now for the dares!" Pooch said.

Dan stood up, "SHUN! STOP PLAYING THAT SILLY GAME AND GET BACK TO YOUR TRAINING!" Shun blinked, "You actually sound like him..."

Everybody was laughing so hard but Ren was laughing louder.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everybody stopped laughing. They were a little creep out.

"ALRIGHT!" Pooch yelled, "Please stop! It's creepy."

Everybody looked at Masquerade and he had a top hat, a black tuxedo, and a black cane and he started to tap dance. Everybody was shocked that he was dancing. Masquerade and dancing do NOT belong in the same sentence!

Everyone's eyes were wide and their mouth's were hanging wide open.

"Umm..." FragrantRose started, "Next!"

Chan lee was dressed as Snow white **(Nobody knows how she got dressed so fast)** and Komba was dressed as a dwarf**(Don't know which one...Guess!).** Chan lee started to clean like Snow white. Joe was blushing when she came over to him. Komba was admiring Shun.

Shun sighed and kicked Komba out the window. "Well...Lets get on with the next Dare..." Pooch went to the window and looked the window. Bob walked outside and took Komba to the infirmary.

"Our last Truth and Dare for the episode is from shadowcat134...Here are her dares...

**ACE: Eat a frog.**

**RUNO: Where a puffy pink dress**

**SHUN: Let Dan use your ninja stars**

**DAN: Go on a diet**

**JULIE: Where unfashionable clothes.**

**JAKE AND MARUCHO: Where a tutu and dance like ballerinas.**

**MIRA: Kiss a tiger and then punch it.**

Her truths...

**RUNO: Are you enjoying your dare?**

**ACE: How was the frog?**

**MARUCHO: Are you 100% sure you're not a leprecon?**

**ALICE: Do you hate anyone?**

Everybody's eyes were about to fall out. Pooch smiled, "Time for our first dare!"

FragrantRose put a frog on Ace's plate. He picked up a fork and knife and he started to eat it. His face turned green like the frog. He ran to the trash can and started to throw up.

"NEXT DARE!" Bob took Runo to the changing room.

5 minutes later...

Runo came out of the room in a pink dress. Dan burst out laughing. Runo glared at him and hit him over the head.

"Oww..." Dan rubbed his head in pain. Pooch looked at Shun and he sighed. He took his ninja stars and gave them to Dan.

*One bloody and scary scene later...*

Bob took Shun back to the mental institution. Dan was taken to the infirmary.

FragrantRose gave Julie Viking clothes and she looked like she was going to cry. Bob showed her to the dressing room.

10 minutes later...

Julie was about to cry. Everybody was surprised she was wearing that.

Dan came out of the infirmary and started eating hamburgers.

"Dan...You're on a diet..." Dan stopped eating it and started eating carrots. "I can't stand it! Carrots are disgusting!"

Bob handed Marucho and Jake ballerina clothes and they started dancing to Swan lake.

Pooch led a tiger in the room. Mira walked up to it and kissed it. The tiger was about to attack her but she punched it. The tiger ran out of the room crying.

"Now for truths!" FragrantRose said.

"I hate it..." Runo said.

Ace was still throwing up.

Marucho was so angry, "YES! I'M SURE I'M NOT A LEPRECON!"

"No..." said Alice, "I don't hate anyone. Nobody should hate anyone."

"Well that's it." said Pooch, "See ya next episode!"

* * *

**I do have a little cold. I'll be better by tomorrow...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	8. HELP ME! !

"Hello people!" I said. "I'm not sick anymore but I wanna say something. Please send me truths or dares. If you don't I can't update and then the story will be shut down."

The brawlers ran to the screen, "Don't send her anything!"

"SHUT UP!"


	9. Episode 6

"Welcome to truth or dare!" I said happily. "We need to start with the episode so here is from are first messager!"

"Her name is epickiya14 and here are her truths.

**DAN: If you were to save someone from a burning who would it be? Shun, Masquerade, Julie, or Chan lee?**

**CHAN LEE: Did you know your name could possibly is a combination of "JACKIE CHAN" and "BRUCE LEE"?**

**ALICE: Why are you so nice?**

**RUNO: You know you have Hatsune Miku hair?**

**SHUN: How was your kiss with Dan?**

her dares...

**MASQUERADE: Kiss Shun! Kiss Shun for...five minutes!**

**POOCH: Don't say anything for...the rest of the episode!**

**Everyone: You must do Thriller. DO IT I SAY!"** said FragrantRose.

Shun's eyes twitched and he fainted.

"On with the truths!" I yelled.

Da thought about it for a while (and a while...I MEANT FOURS HOURS!). "I would save Shun!"

We all looked at him," Why?"

"One...He's my best friend...and two...He owes me ten dollars." Dan said smiling.

"Are you joking me?!" I yelled and Dan flinched, "You would save him for 10 dollars?! What about the girls?!"

"I'm a boy..." Masquerade said. I glared at him.

"You where Alice in the show so that means you're a girl!" I yelled. Masquerade nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Next truth..." I said annoyed.

"It is?" Chan lee asked, "Well...My mother's brother's last name is Lee but my dad's brother is named Chan."

"Alice!"

"Well...Everybody should be nice!" Alice said.

"I did? Well my mom did my hair like this," Runo said.

"That explains it..." Dan said. Runo hit him over the head.

"SHUT UP DAN!" Runo grabbed a frying pan and chased Dan out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Pooch asked. I shook my head.

"No," I said, "He better not damaged anything."

Everyone heard a vase break. My eye twitched and got up.

"FragrantRose! Take care of the show. I'm gonna be busy for a while," I left the room with a baseball bat in my hands.

"Shun! How was your kiss with Dan?" Shun's eyes twitched.

"Where's Steve?!" Shun yelled, "I need my unicorn!" Shun ran out the room looking for "Steve".

I came back into the room dragging Dan and Shun by the collars while Runo came behind me.

"What happened to Dan and Shun?" Pooch asked.

"She happened," Runo said pointing to me. I shoved them back into their seats.

"Dares!" I yelled. Masquerade walked up to Shun and grabbed him and kissed him. Shun's eyes went wide.

***five minutes later...***

Mqsquerade pulled away and Shun's eyes twitched.

"STEVE! TO THE FOOD COURT!" Shun ran towards the food court.

Pooch sighed. She kept her mouth shut.

I walked out and grabbed Shun and dragged him back in the room.

"Don't leave Steve! He doesn't like to be alone!"

"BOB!" I yelled. Bob came and took Shun back to the mental hospital.

"Last dare!"

_"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed._

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl. But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind. You're out of time. _

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight._

_Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade. There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time. (they're open wide) This is the end of your life._

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will posses you unless you change the number on the dial. Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah. All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see._

_That this thriller, thriller night. 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight._

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. Girl I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thrill..._

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight._

_Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood. To terrorize your neighborhood. And whosever shall be found. Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell. And rot inside a corpse's shell. The foulest stench is in the air. The funk is forty thousand years. And grisly ghouls from every tomb. And though you fight to stay alive, Your body starts to shiver. For no mere mortal can resist. The evil of the thriller._

Me, FragrantRose, and Pooch were all clapping.

"That was great!" FragrantRose said.

"That's it for this episode! Sorry I can't put in one more truth or dare. Dan broke so many things!"

"Not my fa-" I threw a knife at him and it hit the wall behind him.

"You finish that sentence I will hurt you and you won't be able to brawl or pick up a spoon or fork again!" Dan nodded and kept his mouth shut. "Anyway...if you wanna be a guest-host and you don't have an account review saying your name and gender! I hope to see some crazy and strange truth or dares! I have an emergency episode that can shut down this show! We'll see you next time!

* * *

**I don't own thriller.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	10. Episode 7

"Welcome to truth or dare! Time for AnimalsRule4Evr's truths...

**BARON: Who do you like, Runo or Julie?**

**DAN: How long have you liked Runo? (And don't try to say you don't because we all know that's a lie)**

**ACE: Have you ever drank gallon of pickle juice?**

and now for dares...

**MARUCHO: Drink a gallon of pickle juice.**

**RUNO: Eat 5 jalapeno.**

**SHUN: Text Runo that you love her with your eyes close and using only your feet (if you don't have her number get it)**

**SHUN AND DAN: Fight each other.**

**JAKE, MIRA, and ACE: Eat each other's toe nails."**

Everyone looked at me. I held a gun out and they flinched.

"Why do you act so evil?!" Shun yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I always act like this."

They fainted.

"Man..."

***Five minutes later...***

Bob was able to wake everyone up and I held a gun to their heads.

"First truth!"

Baron sighed, "Well, because Master Dan likes Runo I like her too!" Dan attacked Baron.

"Wow..."Pooch said. Me and FragrantRose nodded.

"Next truth!"

Dan blushed, "Umm...ever since...I've met her...?" Runo blushed.

"Awww!" Pooch, me, and FragrantRose said.

"Next!"

Ace glared at me, "No! And I never will!"

"BOB!" Bob came in and forced Ace to drink pickle juice.

Ace pushed bob away, "What the hell?!"

I laughed and he glared at me.

"You are evil!"

"Thank you!"

"Anyway..." Pooch said, watching me and Ace having a glaring contest, "We should get on with the dares!"

Bob came in and gave Marucho a jar of pickle juice. Marucho's eyes twitched and drank it.

After he drank it Marucho threw it up.

"Eww..."

Bob took Marucho to the imfirmary.

"NEXT!"

Bob came in and gave Runo the jalepenos.

"I need to start getting paid over time..." Bob mumbled.

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I gotta pay the mental hospital and infirmary bills!"

"For the show you made!" He yelled back.

"Just shut up!" He nodded and left the room.

"Next!"

Shun took off his shoes and closed his eyes and started to text Runo.

Runo looked at her phone, "Umm...You texted that Dan is an idiot..."

Shun smirked, "I know." Everyone burst out laughing.

Shun started to text her again.

"You texted, "Dan was dressed as the suger plum fairy on his 5th Halloween party."

Everyone was laughing their eyes out.

Shun texted again.

Runo laughed at this one, "Y-you texted that Dan thought you were a girl when you guys first met!"

Dan blushed and attacked Shun.

"Shun!" Dan yelled, "Why would you say those things?!"

"Because they're true!" Shun yelled.

"Just get on with the dare!" I yelled.

Dan got off of Shun and started to do the dare.

Runo looked at her phone, "You spelled love wrong."

"At least I did it!" Shun yelled.

"Just fight with Dan!" I yelled.

"My pleasure," Shun said, smirking. He stood up and started to beat Dan up.

***One bloody and scene later...***

Bob took Dan to the infirmary.

"You could've gone a little bit easy on him..." Marucho said.

"I did," Shun said.

"Last dare!"

Mira, Jake, and Ace took off their shoes and started to eat each other's toe nails.

Marucho, Julie, and Runo threw up.

When they were done they threw up.

"The last one is from Aima Karar. Here are her truths...

**EVERYONE: Did you watch the clubspolosion?**

**SHUN: If you can be an animal what would it be?**

**DAN: Do you like Runo more than a friend?**

**KOMBA: What's you favorite animal?**

Her dares...

**SHUN: Act like a cat for two episodes.**

**DAN: Do the chicken dance.**

**RUNO: Act the a mouse.**

**KOMBA: Slap Shun when he's acting like a cat.**

**JULIE: Kiss Montgomery in front of throh.**

**HOSTS: Lock Montgomery in a closet full of fire type pokemon, without any pokemon.**

**THROH: Hit Montgomery.**

**THROH: Carry Montgomery bridal style.**

**MONTGOMERY: Wear a wedding dress.**

**THROH: Steal Montgomery's shoes when he's not looking.**

**THROH: cry at whatever Montgomery tells you. **"

"Lets start with the dares..." Pooch said. Me and FragrantRose nodded.

"What's the 'clubspolosion?" Everyone asked.

"That answers that question..." FragrantRose said.

"NEXT!"

Shun thought about it for a while, "Umm...A bird."

"Why?"

"Because I want to peck Dan's eyes out...That way...It's _legal_..." We all looked at him.

I looked at Dan and he blushed.

"I d-don't have a crush on her!" Dan yelled.

"YES!" We all yelled, "YOU DO!"

"I don't have a favorite animal..." Komba said, "I don't have time because I'm to busy looking up to Master Shun!" Shun grabbed Komba and threw him out the window.

"Time for dares!" I yelled.

Shun got on the ground and acted like a cat.

"Meow!"

I looked at Dan and gave him a chicken costume. He sighed and went to the dressing room.

***Five minutes later...***

I turned on the music player and Dan started to do the chicken dance. Pooch had a video camera in her hand.

Me, FragrantRose, and Pooch were laughing are heads off.

Runo started to act like a mouse. Then guess what happened...Shun started to chase her.

I left the room and dragged Komba and Shun in here.

Komba stood up and slapped Shun, and Shun stood up and threw Komba out the window...again...

Pooch brought Montgomery and Throh I the room.

"We were in the middle of filming the new episode of pokemon!" He said. Julie walked up to him and kissed him.

Throh's eyes widen and punched Julie. Bob sighed and took her to the infirmary.

Me, Pooch, and fragrantRose grabbed Montgomery and took his pokemon and put him on the closet.

"Do we really have real pokemon?" Pooch asked.

"No," I said, "They're just my fire type pokemon plush toys." We heard a scream.

"Wow..."

I took Montgomery out and Throh hit him in the face. Throh carried him bridal style while he held his face in pain.

I gave Montgomery a wedding dress. He sighed and took it and went to the dressing room.

*Five minutes later...*

Montgomery came out the room in a wedding dress. Me and Pooch took pictures. Throh came up beind Montgomery and took his shoes. He fell on the ground.

"Why am I being picked on?!" He yelled. Throh broke down crying.

"Are you okay, Throh?" He asked. Throh cried harder.

"See ya next episode! Sorry if I didn't use your truths or dares in this episode I'm sorry. I'm a little backed up on dares!" I said.


	11. Episode 8

"Welcome!" I said happily, "Today it time for truth or dare!" I looked at Shun and he was still acting like a cat, "Umm...Okay...?"

"Are first one is from ScorchedXxXRoses," Pooch said, "She has wrote one fanfic and ahsokazami2001 likes it."

"Just get on with it!" I said.

"Here are her truths...

KLAUS: why are your eyebrows shaped like lighting bolts?

MARUCHO: Have you wondered why you have a red dot in the middle of your forehead?

PAIGE: ...Are you secretly a man?

SHADOW PROVE: Why is your tongue so freakishly long?!

her dares...

RUNO: Let out all of your pent up frustrations to Dan.

ACE: Slap her/him on the face like so many time and the others then jump on his/her back as he/she attempts to kill you.

DAN & SHUN: sing "if you were gay" to each other.

ALICE: Punch Baron.

"Ummm..." Dan said, "Why are me and Shun being picked on the most...?"

"Don't know and don't care." I said.

I got up and left.

"Why did she leave?" Marucho asked.

"To get Shadow." Pooch said as I came dragging Shadow behind me.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Shut up," I said as I tied him to his seat.

"First truth!" FragrantRose said.

"Because it makes me look tough!" He said.

"No it doesn't. It makes you look girly." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up!" I glared at him and he sat back down.

"NEXT!"

"Why do you have one?" Pooch asked.

"Yes," Marucho said,"I did and I asked my parents. Mom said she putting jewels on her scarf and the machine she was using broke and a jewel got on my forehead and when she took it off it left a red dot on my forehead."

Everyone broke down laughing.

"It isn't funny!" He yelled.

"Yes it is," Pooch said, laughing.

"N-next!"

Paige blushed, "I am a girl!"

"When I was watching Bakugan I thought you were a dude." I said. She blushed.

"I am a girl! GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!" She yelled.

"We get it. You're a boy," Dan said, laughing. Paige attacked him and started to punch him.

"No fighting!" I yelled, "Take it outside!" Paige nodded and dragged Dan outside.

"No! Don't beat me up!" Dan yelled.

"He's gonna get beat up by a girl," Pooch laughed.

"Or...If he's lucky...a dude..." I said.

Everyone started laughing.

"Next!"

"My tongue is long because...Hydron got mad at me and almost pulled my tongue out of mouth." Shaodw said.

"How did he do that?" Marucho asked.

"I don't know. I was knocked out." He said.

"Time for dares," I said.

I went outside and grabbed Dan and dragged him inside and put him in his seat.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Dan said. I smacked Dan over the head.

"Is his brain melted?" Julie asked.

"Dan has a brain? I am so shocked," I said. "Just do the dare Runo." She nodded and started yelling.

"WHY DID YOU, SHUN, AND MARUCHO KEEP LEAVING UP?! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKE YOU!" Runo gasped and covered her mouth.

"You...what...?" Dan asked.

"She said she liked you!" FragrantRose said. Dan blushed and Runo sat back in her seat.

"NEXT!"

Ace got up and slapped Shun. Shun glared at him and was about to attack him, until Dan jumped on Shun's back.

"What the f***?!" Shun yelled.

"You will not use that kind of language on this show! So, I censored it!" I said, smiling.

"What do you f***ing mean you censored it?!" Shun yelled.

"Do you kiss Dan with that mouth?!" I said. Shun fainted.

"Why did you say that?" Pooch asked.

"It just popped into my head," I said.

"NEXT!"

I woke Shun up and handed him a book.

_"Aah, an afternoon with my favorite book, "Broadway musicals of the 1940's." No roommate to bother me. How could get any better than this?" _Shun sang.

_"Oh, Hi Rod!" _Dan sang.

_"Hi Nicky," _Shun sang.

_"You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was talking and smiling to me." _Dan sang.

_"That's very interesting."_ Shun sang.

_"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might have thought I was gay!"_ Dan sang.

_"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care. I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?"_ Shun sang.

_"Oh, you don't have to be so defensive about it, Rod..."_ Dan sang.

_"I'm NOT getting defensive! Why do I care about some gay guy you meet, okay? I'm trying to read."_ Shun sang.

_"Oh, I didn't mean anything be it, Rod. I just think its something that we should talk about."_ Dan sang.

_"I don't wanna talk about it, Ricky! This conversation is over!"_ Shun sang.

_"Yeah, but..."_ Dan sang.

_"OVER!"_ Shun sang.

_"Well, okay, but just so that you know- If you were gay that'd be okay. I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say I was gay (but I'm not gay)."_ Dan sang.

_"Nicky, please! I'm trying to read. WHAT?!"_ Shun sang.

_"If you were queer,"_ Dan sang.

_"Ah, Nicky!" _Shun sang.

_"I'd still be here,"_ Dan sang.

_"Nicky, I'm trying to read this book."_ Shun sang.

_"Year, after year,"_ Dan sang.

_"Nicky!"_ Shun sang.

_"Because your dear to me," Dan sang._

_"AGH!"_ Shun sang.

_"And that I know you,"_ Dan sang.

_"What?"_ Shun sang.

_"Would except me too,"_ Dan sang.

_"I would?"_ Shun sang.

_"If I told you today, "Hey guess what? I'm gay!" (but I'm not gay) I'm happy being with you!"_ Dan sang.

_"High button shoes, Pal Joey."_ Shun sang.

"_ So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with other guys."_ Dan sang.

_"Nicky, that's gross!"_ Shun said.

_"No it's not! If you were gay I'd shout hooray!"_ Dan sang.

_"I'm not listening!"_ Shun sang

_"And here I'd stay,"_ Dan sang.

"_La la la la!"_ Shun sang.

_"but I wouldn't get in your way,"_ Dan sang.

_"Ahhh!"_ Shun sang.

_"You can always count on me to always be beside you everyday, to tell you its okay, you were born that way, and, as they say, it's in your DNA, your gay."_ Dan sang.

_"But i'm not gay!"_ Shun sang.

_"If you were gay."_ Dan sang.

_"Agh!" _Shun sang.

"Alice!" I said. She nodded and punched Baron.

"Ow!"

"That's all till next episode! Sorry I haven't updated! And we don't own "If you were Gay!" Bye!" I said.

* * *

**I don't own 'If you were gay'.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	12. Episode 9

"Welcome to truth or dare!" I said happily. Pooch and FragrantRose smiled while the brawlers groaned in response. I glared at them.

"Our first Truth and dare is from...Arikashika5985! Here are her dares!

Dares:  
Dan: Dance around the room with nothing on in front of everyone for an hour.  
Shun: Sing in front of everyone on a stage... a song that you normally wouldn't sing... 'so what I lied' by sick puppies.  
Ren: Shave your hair off.

Truths:  
Shun: What would you do if you were the only boy left in the world of girls?  
Shun: How was the song?  
Marucho: Is there a favorite animal you'd like to let loose from the zoo on the town or anyone?  
Dan: How was the dance?"

Shun's eyes twitched. "Why...? Why are you always making me fun of me?!"

"I'm free!" Dan said as he undressed. All the girls covered there eyes as Dan undressed. I covered my eyes and called Bob's name.

"Bob! Censor this! Do it! NOW!" I screamed. Bob censored it but the people in the room could still see him nude. The boys were laughing.

*One (evil) hour later*

Bob forced Dan into his clothes. (Remind me to pay him double -_-)

"N-next!" Pooch said still scared about the scene that just happened.

Shun sighed and started singing.

_"The window's cracked, I'm looking out. I see her and I'm filled with doubt. I don't know if this parking place. Is just another empty space. Words I've said aren't coming true. I don't know if it's me or you. This promise is too hard to keep. I have to speak."_ Shun sang.

"_So what, I lied. But the truth would've been suicide. Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life. And it's way too short. Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs. I'm at the point where honesty just doesn't fucking work for me."_ Shun sang.

"_I did my best to try and be. A mirror of society. But we both know the mirror's cracked. And everybody's in the act. Faking what they cannot feel. Hoping they can make it real. Reality is killing me."_ Shun sang.

"_So what, I lied. But the truth would've been suicide. Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life. And it's way too short. Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs. I'm at the point where honesty just doesn't fucking work for me."_ Shun snag.

"_Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life. And it's way too short."_ Shun sang.

_"Erect a life I'll never see. I'll stand back from the scenery. And laugh at all the other guys. Who never could escape in time. Stuck like flies on sticky tongues. Chewed up 'fore their life is done. I'm not here to compromise or apologize."_ Shun sang.

_"So what, I lied. But the truth would've been suicide. _ _ Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life. And it's way too short. Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs. I'm at the point where honesty just doesn't fucking work for me."_ Shun sang.

_"Life-is too fucking short. It's too fucking short. It's too fucking short."_ Shun sang.

I handed Ren a razor. "Do it quick. I don't have all day." He glared at me and I glared back.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" He yelled. I grabbed his ear and slammed him into the ground.

"Shut up!"I said. I sat back down. He got up and shaved his hair off.

"Truths!" FragrantRose yelled.

Shun started to shake, "I would kill myself!" He then fainted.

"BOB! TAKE HIM TO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!" I yelled. He sighed and took him to the hospital. "I did something to drink..." I sighed.

"NEXT!" Pooch yelled.

Bob dragged him back and Shun said. "I don't know...Ask Steve..." Bob dragged him away.

"Next...?"

"I would let loose a Panda on myself!" He said excited.

"Why?" I asked shaking my head.

"Because they are cute and fluffy!" He yelled.

"Only when you don't steal their food..." I said.

"What?"

"They can tear your heads off if you take their food." I sighed. Marucho fainted. "I'm to bored to care." I grabbed Marucho and threw him out the room.

"Why did you do that?" Dan asked.

"Someone will trip over him and take him to the infirmary." They all fainted anime style.

"Why aren't you helping him?" Runo asked.

"This is my show! My way!" I yelled.

"Next before she kill anyone." Pooch said as she tied my to the seat.

Dan smiled, "The dance was great! I could felt the wind on my-" I cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Sorry for not getting this episode up sooner. And I am really annoyed right now. I'll see you next time...I do not own "So what I lied." By sick puppies. See ya next time!"


	13. My truth or dares

"Hello..." I said bored. Dan looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so bored?" He asked. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked, "After FragrantRose's dares and truths I will give some of my truths and dares." Their eyes widen.

"NOOO!" They cried. I smirked.

"What do you think people? Do you wanna see a couple of my truths or dares?"


	14. Episode 10

"Hi...Time for FragrantRose's truths or dares..." I said yawning. Pooch held the card out.

"Her Truths...

SHUN: What was your worst nightmare about?

ACE: Would you fight Shun if Mira hugs him?

SHUN: Why did you cut your hair after first season?

MARUCHO: Did you want to kill Dan or Shun when they were both fighting in bakugan mechtanium surge?

Dares...

SHUN: Show us a ninja move.

DAN: Interrupt Shun's ninja move somehow.

RUNO and ALICE: Play doctors on Shun after he gets hurt when Dan disturbs his move." Pooch said as I yawned.

"Let's start with the truths..." I said as I tried not to fall asleep.

Shun sighed, "I'm living it right now...I'm in this d*** show!" He said. Someone threw a chair at him (Aka: me). "Who threw that?!"

"Next!" FragrantRose said.

Ace blushed, "YES! I READ SOMETHING THAT SAYS HE WAS A PERV!"

"It was a fanfiction profile on him. It also said that he married Skyress." I said, "Someone get me a orange soda!" Bob came in and gave it to me.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?!" Shun yelled. I threw the can at his head and it hit him right in the face.

"Shut. Up." I spat. He nodded and stayed quiet.

"Next..."

"My hair got caught in a tree and I stayed there for days..." He said. I grabbed another can and threw it at him.

"Without food and water?" I asked annoyed. He nodded and all the girls (even Pooch and FragrantRose) were making lovey-dovey eyes at him. "You lie! It got stuck in a fan." He blushed.

"It did not!" He said.

"Mr. K!" I yelled and his grandfather came him. Shun blushed.

"You did get it stuck in a fan," He said, "So I cut it off!" I smirked and his grandfather left.

"You wanna question me again? I do have resources." I said and he sat back down. Everyone looked at me and I glared, making them flinch.

"Next!"

Marucho nodded, "Yes! They kept fighting! It was so annoying!"

"Time for dares..." I sighed.

Shun jumped on the roof and started to a ninja trick, until Dan threw a soda can at him and Shun fell on the floor. "Oww..."

"Next..." I said. I gave Alice and Runo doctors supplies. They looked at each other confused.

"What do we do with this...?" Alice asked. I smirked and whispered in her ear. "Okay." She took a knife and cut his arms open. Shun woke up soon after the knife went into his arm. and he screamed.

"WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU F***ING DOING?!" He yelled. I laughed at him and made Alice and Runo continue cutting his arm open.

"You are evil!" Shun screamed. I glared at him.

"And you scream like a girl!" I said. He blushed and glared at me. Bob took Shun to the infirmary.

"Next episode I will make my own truths and dares. UNDERSTAND?!" I yelled annoyed.


	15. Episode 11

"Welcome to truth or dare!" Pooch said. I sighed and drank orange soda. "The author will be giving her truths or dares!" FragrantRose (or Rosie) smiled.

"I haven't heard her dares in a long time!" She smiled. I groaned.

"You probably won't in a long time," I said, "I only do them because I'm bored with these dares and truths..."

"Here are her dares...

**SHUN: Kiss every boy in this room.**

**DAN: Smack Baron's butt and say you love him.**

**RUNO: Jump of a building and try to fly.**

Her truths...

**SHUN: Is the reason why you don't have a girlfriend is because you like Dan?**

**DAN: Do you like boys?**

**ACE: Do you like Hydron?"** Pooch said. The brawlers looked at me and I glared at them.

"First!"

Shun got up and tried not to throw up and kissed every boy. After Shun kissed them each one (except Dan) threw up. Ace fainted and started to twitch. Baron blushed and smiled. Marucho...Well, he did math to take his mind off it.

"Next..." I said yawning.

Dan stood up and smacked Baron on the butt, "I love you!" He grabbed Baron and kissed him.

"That is not apart of the dare!" I yelled. Dan's eyes widen and pulled away and he fainted. "BOB! NOW!" Bob came in and dragged them to the mental hospital.

"Steve! Save me a seat at the movies!" He yelled. Bob dragged them all to the mental hospital.

"Next!"

I dragged Runo and took her to the roof.

"Switch to outside cameras!" Pooch yelled. They all saw me push Runo off the roof and she tried to fly...And...she failed. She screamed all the way down.

"Last time I ask her to do anything." I said as I went back inside. "Switch!" The cameras switch inside and I sat back outside. Bob dragged Shun, Dan, and Ace back inside.

"Truths!"

Shun blushed and glared at me, "NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" I smirked and he glared at me.

"NEXT!"

"I DO NOT LIKE BOYS!" He yelled.

"YOU JUST KISSED BARON! AND YOU KNEW IT WASN'T APART OF THE DARE!" I yelled and he glared at me.

"Next!"

"NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. I threw a orange soda can at him and hit him in the face. "OW!"

"That's it people," I said smirking at the crying Ace, "Hoped you like it. If you think you can make better ones I dare you to tell me and I'll put them on the test. Remember, I have a weird mind! SO i dare you to make better dares and truths then me!"


	16. Episode 12

I'm glaring at the brawlers. "Hi…" I said bored. Shun looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I threw a chair at him.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD! SO SHUT UP! ANYONE WHO ANNOYS ME I WILL THROW YOU OVER A CLIFF! SO SHUT UP!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "I AM GONNA DO MY TRUTHS OR DARES BECAUSE I'M BORED!" They nodded.

"First...We'll have a co-host and her name is fineila1997." Rosie said. Fineila1997 came in and the brawlers groaned.

"Not another one..." Shun. I threw a chair at him.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Hi!" Fineila1997 said happily. "I'm gonna have fun torturing you!"

"Time for the first truths and dares for today..." Rosie said.

Pooch sighed, "Here are her truths…

**SHUN: Do you have a boyfriend?**

**DAN: Are you Shun's boyfriend?**

**ACE: Are you Shun's boyfriend?**

**EVERY BOY IN THE ROOM (Even bob): Are you Shun's boyfriend?**

her dares…

**DAN: Marry Shun.**

**SHUN: Marry Dan.**

**JAKE: Kiss FragrantRose.**

**MARUCHO: Kiss Pooch2010."** Pooch's eyes twitched. Rosie laughed.

"First truth..."

Shun glared at me, "I do not have a boyfriend!"

"Liar." I sighed. He was about the throw a chair at me until Dan stopped him.

"Bad boy!" He said.

"Next!"

"NO! I AM NOT SHUN'S BOYFRIEND!" Dan screamed. I looked at him and he glared.

"Next."

Ace blushed, "NO! I AM NOT!" I threw a chair at him.

"I think I know why she's angry!" Marucho said. I looked at him. "She's on her p-" I attacked him.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled as I held him over the cliff. He screamed. Shun grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "GET OFF OF ME!" Shun shook his head and ducked tapped me to my seat.

"Finally!" Ace said. I glared at him.

"Next!"

Every boy glared at me (even Bob). "NO!" I laughed.

"Time for dares before the boys kill her..." Fineila1997 sighed. Pooch and Rosie nodded.

Bob came in and gave Dan a wedding dress and Shun a tux. Shun's eyes twitched and so did Dan's. I threw Dan some flowers. "On with the wedding!" I yelled.

Bob held back a laugh, "Do you...Dan Kuso...Take Shun Kazami to be your wife? Husband?" Dan nodded. Bob looked at Shun.

"No." I threw a chair at him. He stood up and said yes.

"You may kiss the...Shun..." Bob said. Dan sighed and kissed Shun. Shun threw up in Dan's mouth.

"What the heck, Shun?!" Dan yelled as he washed his mouth out with soup. Shun fainted and Bob dragged him to the mental hospital.

"Steve! Where is Steve?!" Shun yelled. Bob dragged him and came back.

"Here is the bill for the mental hospital." I took it from his hand and my eye's widen.

"200,000 dollars?!" I screamed. They all covered his ears.

"And here is the bill for the infirmary." I took it.

"5,000,000?!" I screamed again. Pooch took the bills and her eyes widen.

"It can't be that bad..." Fineila1997 said. Bob gave her the bill for damages. He eyes widen. "100,000,000?!" I glared at the brawlers.

"You are so lucky I get paid from this show..." My eyes twitched. They nodded. "Next."

Jake got up and grabbed Rosie and kissed her. Rosie pulled away and slapped Jake. "Perv!" Jake sat back down.

"Next!"

Marucho came in and kissed Pooch. She grabbed him and put him a trash can. She put the lid on it and ducked taped it. She kicked it out the room.

I laughed. "That's all! I will not get Marucho! Anyway, I'm adding to the dare. If you can top my truth or dare show I'll let you do anything! I'll let you do anything but it has to be within the rules! I'll see you soon people!"


	17. Episode 13

"Welcome to the show!" Pooch said. I was eating a hamburger. Dan was looking at it and I glared at him.

"I haven't had breakfast today so I'm not giving this to you!" I yelled. He nodded sadly and coward in his seat. I started to eat my hamburger again. "What...*munch* truths or dares...*munch* do we have today?"

Pooch looked at them, "From me! Here are my truths...

**DAN: When did you first meet Runo?**

**REN: Do you like Fabia?**

**FABIA: Who do you like?**

here are my dares...

**RUNO, ALICE, JULIE, and FABIA: Play doctor on Shun for the whole episode!**

**REN: Kiss Mira.**

**DAN: Propose to Runo.**"

Rosie laughed. The brawlers eyes twitched. I continued eating my hamburger.

"Let's go on with the truths..." I said

Dan laughed, "We were kids and we played baseball together. She sucks!" Runo glared at him. She told me to throw a chair at him.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" I asked. She glared at me. I threw a chair at her.

"You little..." She tried to attack me until Bob grabbed her.

"Next."

Ren blushed and nodded. Fabia blushed.

Pooch sighed, "Next!"

"I like Dan as a friend!" She said smiling. I looked at her.

"What a loophole..." Rosie sighed. Me and Pooch nodded.

"Time for dares..." Pooch said smirking.

Alice, Runo, Julie, and Fabia all hade doctors supplies in their hands. Shun'e eyes widen and ran out the room. The girls followed him.

"Next..."

Ren sighed and kissed Mira on the lips. Ace's eyes twitched and attacked Ren.

"AHHH!" Ren screamed.

"Next!"

Dan got down and Runo blushed. Dan took out a small box and opened it. Runo's eyes twitched.

"AN ONION RING?!" Runo screamed. She threw a chair at him.

"OW!"

"We have one more truth and dare from someone else. Her name is RainbowAngel...And she made the biggest mistake challenging me." I said. The brawlers eyes widen.

"She gave you truths or dares?!" Dan yelled. I nodded.

"Here they are...her truths...

**AHSOKAZAMI2001: Why are you so angry?**

her dares...

**AHSOKAZAMI2001: Kiss Dan**." My eyes twitched.

"Time for truths!" Rosie said.

"I am usually nice and funny when you get to know me. IS THAT A PROBLEM FOR YOU?!" I yelled.

"Dares!" Pooch said.

Dan got up and kissed me. I pulled away and I glared at him. "You just asked for a death wish!"

***The remainder of the episode is cut out due to the mature content because of violence and language. For the remainder please watch this little teddy bear dance.***

_-the teddy bear starts dancing to music-_


	18. Episode 14

Dan was it a full body cast and sitting in a wheelchair. I was dressed in a nurse uniform.

"Why are you in a nurse outfit?" Pooch asked. I glared at Dan.

"This perv sued me and to avoid a lawsuit he said I had to do what ever he wants for 30 years..." I sighed. Pooch and Rosie laughed. "IT IS NOT FUNNY! GET ON WITH THE SHOW!"

"Are first truths or dares are from...Moonblazer. Here are her/his truths...

**MARUCHO and SHUN: Why the heck do you two keep getting new bakugan every year/season?**

**ALICE: Out of all the boys, who's the hottest?**

**RUNO: How is your hair blue?**

her dares...

**SHUN, DAN, ACE, BARRON: Pretend to be spy ninjas and attempt to rob a bank. Shun, I expect greatness from you in the task.**

**SHUN: Start a food fight at the mall.**

**DAN and RUNO: get locked in a closet for an hour."** Rosie said.

Shun and Marucho sighed, "Because our bakugan can get tried of battling." The brawlers nodded.

"Next!" I said as Dan made me feed him. I whispered in his ear. "When this is over I'll kill you..." His eyes widen.

Alice thought about it, "Shun." Shun blushed and Fabia attacked Alice and they got into a cat fight. I shook my head.

"Next!"

Runo sighed, "My mom has blue hair! Don't you ever watch tv?!" I threw a chair at her. "Where do you get those chairs?!" I pointed behind me and it showed Bob handing me chairs. Runo sweat dropped.

"TIME FOR DARES!"

The boys dressed as ninja's and ran outside. "As we wait for them to rob the bank we should get going." I said I watched Barron pushed Dan out the room. "At least I don't have to take care of him."

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked.

"They have free medical treatment in jail." I laughed. They nodded. I watched as the boys (with Barron pushing Dan) into the room. Ace and Shun slammed the door.

"We tried to but they know us from tv!" Ace yelled horrified.

I heard some police men outside. "I'll be right back." I went to the dressing room and changed. I went outside and talked with the police.

"You mean...It was a dare...?" The Police man asked. I nodded. "Well, I'll let them go if I get a autograph from Shun Kazami for my daughter." I nodded and dragged Shun and made him give the man an autograph. "Good day ma'am." They left. I grabbed Shun by the ear and dragged him inside.

"I was able to smooth it over with the cops..." I sighed. "NEXT!"

Shun went to the mall, "Switch to the mobile camera."

Shun stood on the table with mash potatoes in his hand. "FOOD FIGHT!" He threw it and then he got it with a pizza in the face.

"SHUT UP!"

Shun got down and walked back. I laughed. He glared at me. I sat down.

"Next!"

I made Bob carry a huge closet in (a walk in closet XD). When he put it down he glared at me. I laughed and he laughed.

I pushed Dan in and Runo stood next to him.

***One hour later...***

I opened the closet and Runo was trying to strangle Dan. I closed the door and got a soda. Pooch and Rosie looked at me.

"Aren't you gonna help him?!" Rosie yelled.

"No."

Her eye twitched and opened the door. She dragged Dan out and Pooch pulled Runo off of him. "GET OFF ME! I NEED TO KILL HIM!"

"Why?" I asked.

"He said I looked fat with long hair!" Runo screamed. I laughed. She glared and threw a chair at her. "STOP THROWING CHAIRS!"

"Stop being a drama queen!" I yelled. "YOU ARE SO ANNO-" I looked next to me and saw the little teddy bear dancing next to me. I shook my head. "See you next time."


	19. Episode 15

"Welcome to truth or dare." I said. Me, Pooch, and Rosie were eating pancakes. Dan was drooling. We glared at him.

"Who gave us truths or dares this time?" Rosie asked. Pooch looked at the cards.

"Randomgirly135." She said. I nodded. "Here are her truths...

**LYNC: Do you like Alice?**

**SHADOW PROVE: Do you like Mylene?**

**SPECTRA: Do you like Masquerade? Is that why you jack his style?**

her dares...

**MIRA: Put Spectra's mask on and act like him for the episode.**

**ACE: Give us your best troll face."** Rosie looked at me.

"These are old dares...aren't they?" I nodded. We continued eating our pancakes. I finished and left the room.

"Pooch, Rosie...Keep an eye on them." I said as I walked out of the room.

~SOMEWHERE IN VESTAL~

I walked around looking for pinkie. I saw hit trying to hit on girls. I sighed and grabbed him by the collar.

"HEY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He yelled. I glared at him and he flinched. I dragged him back to the studio. When I walked in I saw Dan and Barron draggling from the sealing.

"What happened?!" I yelled. Pooch laughed nervously and Rosie just smiled.

"They tried to run away. We stopped them." Rosie said taking a sip of her milkshake.

"Okay." I said as I put Lync in his seat. "Be right back." I went and got Spectra and Shadow. I ducked tape them into their seats.

"Truths..."

Lync blushed, "Umm..." I glared at him, "OKAY! I DO LIKE HER!" Alice blushed.

"NEXT!"

Shadow blushed, "YEP! I did save her! I'm her knight in shining armor!" I glared at him.

"Next."

Spectra sighed, "I did not "jack his style". I wear feathers...he doesn't have them."

"So you just took his outfit...turned it red and added feathers?" I asked. He nodded.

"Time for dares."

Mira took Spectra's mask and put it on. "I will become the king of vestal and control all bakugan! I will defeat Kuso!" I smirked.

"Put Spectra's robe on and you can't tell the difference." I said. Everyone laughed.

"Next."

Ace looked at us, "What's a troll face?" I got my computer and showed him. He tried to copy but her failed...terribly...

"That's all people! See ya next time." I said.

_-The teddy bear starts dancing-_


	20. Behind the scenes

**_Behind the scenes of truth or dare..._**

* * *

I was watching 'Marmite is terrible' on YouTube. Rosie was looking at it.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"'Marmite is terrible'" I said without taking my eyes off the screen. She looked at me and watched it with me. Pooch came in with lunch.

"When are we starting the show?" She asked. I shrugged and continued watching. I ate my sandwich and heard a knock at the door.

"IT'S OPEN!"

Bob came it and saw us. "Hello. I didn't know away one was still here." I saw Bob was still wearing his mask.

"Dude, take your mask off." I said. He nodded and took it off. Bob had black hair down to his shoulders with his bangs colored a dark gray. His eyes were chocolate brown and he was still in his tuxedo. He sighed.

"Finally! That stupid mask is off!" He sat down on the sofa and drank a soda. Pooch laughed.

"You act differently when there is no cameras around." Bob nodded.

"We all do. The author is nice!" He said. I shook my head and continued eating my sandwich.

Rosie shook her head and started watching Beyblade. Bob sighed.

"I am so bored when the show is not on..."

"Well, I'm adding a few things to your contract." I said. His eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

"Yep. You have to call us and the guest authors milady or sir. You gotta help us find the people they want us the kidnap. Understand?" He nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Hey guys...Wanna go see what the brawlers are doing?" I asked.

Pooch nodded and Rosie nodded.

"But won't they notice us?" Bob asked. I smirked.

"That's why you are gonna crawl through the air ducks." His eyes widen.

"W-what...?" He asked. I smirked and gave him night vision goggles. He put on his mask and left with the the goggles.

"I wonder what the brawlers do when we don't torture them..." Pooch said.

"Me too." Me and Rosie said.


	21. STOP!

"That's it!" I screamed. "One more review telling me to hurry up! I am so annoyed! Stop! One more I'll shut this down! Understand?!" Bob came in a took me somewhere to calm down.

Bob sighed, "Please…Stop telling her her update faster…She has a life other then this story…" (he does have his mask on)

Pooch and Rosie nodded.


	22. Episode 16

"Welcome to truth or dare." Rosie said. "The author is doing something right now so me and Pooch are gonna take over for the next few episodes.." Pooch nodded.

"Now to get on with the show." Pooch said, "Here are AnelicuChan's truths or dares.

**SHUN: Whom do you have a crush on?**

**DAN: Would you donate a kidney to Runo if she needed one?**

**ALICE: If you found Shun sleeping next to you in bed (Nothing happened), what would you do?**

her dares...

**ALICE: Slap Shun ten times.**

**RUNO: Wear high heels and run in them.**

**JULIE: Wear Dan's shoes."**

"Wow..." Rosie said. Pooch nodded.

"Truths!"

Shun sighed, "No one!" Pooch glared at him and Shun laughed. "You aren't scary!" Rosie glared and Shun laughed.

I came in and slapped Shun, "Tell the truth you idiot!" I walked out and Shun nodded.

"Fine...I have a crush on...Miley Cyrus..." Everyone looked at him.

"Her?!" Dan laughed. Shun attacked him.

"Wait a minute!" Marucho asked. he looked at Pooch and Rosie. "Why was the authoress just here? I thought she wasn't gonna be here for a few episodes!"

"Oh! She's seeing if we can handle you guys without her!" Pooch said. They looked at her.

"SEROUISLY?!"

Rosie and Pooch nodded.

"Next!"

Dan nodded, "Yes! Because everyone should help a friend out!"

"You do know you can't eat during surgery, right?" Pooch read from a card. They looked at her. "She wrote me snappy comebacks."

They nodded and Dan's eyes widen. "NO I WOULDN'T" Runo glared at Dan.

"YOU JERK!" Runo yelled.

"Next before Runo kills Dan."

"I would scream and yell at him to get out my bed!" Alice yelled.

"Time for dares..." Rosie said.

Alice got up and slapped Shun ten times..._hard..._Shun held his face when she was done. Dan laughed but then Runo started to choke him.

"Next!" Rosie said as she tried to stop Runo from choking Dan.

Pooch gave Runo high heels and she put them on. "Run girl, run!" Runo started to Run but fell on her face.

"Next as Runo runs in high heels and falls!" Rosie said.

Dan gave Julie his shoes. Julie took them and covered her nose and mouth. "Why do they spell?!" Dan laughed and gave them to her.

Julie put the on and ran to a trash can and threw up. She then took the off and put them in a trash can wile wearing a gas mask.

"That's all people! Hope you like the episode!" Pooch said.


	23. Episode 17

"Welcome to truth or dare." I said. They looked at me.

"I thought you weren't coming back until a few episodes," Dan said. I glared.

"I decided to come back early." I said with venom from my voice. He trembled a little.

"You're in a bad mood." Shun said. I threw a chair at him, and kept throwing them until I ran out.

"BOB! CHAIRS, NOW!" I yelled. He nodded and ran to get more chairs. I sat down glaring. "HURRY UP AND START THE SHOW!"

Pooch and Rosie nodded.

"U-umm a-ar-are f-fi-first one is f-from Ra-RainbowAngel...! H-her dares...

**POOCH2010: Kiss Shun on the lips.**

**AHSOKAZAMI2001: Let Dan kiss you on the lips for one minute.**

**FRAGRANTROSE: Wear a big, pink, frilly dress!**

her t-truths...

**POOCH2010: Do you have a crush on Shun?**

**AHSOKAZAMI2001: Do you have a crush on Dan?**

**FRAGRANTROSE: Do you like the dress?"**

Me, Pooch's, Rosie's eyes twitched, "SERIOUSLY?!"

Dan and Shun smirked. I glared and was about to throw a chair, until Bob stopped me.

"Your were dared." I sighed.

"F-first..." I said.

Pooch blushed and kissed Shun on the lips and then pulled away, blushing. "N-ne-next..."

Dan smirked an Swhispered in met ear, "Time for revenge…" he grabbed me and kisses me.

***One minute later…***

Dan pulled away and sat back down. I was blushing hard. "Ne-n-nex-next…!"

Bob gave Rosie a dress and pushed her into the dressing room.

***a few minutes later…***

Rosie came out in the dress and was blushing.

"T-time f-for tr-tru-truths…"

Pooch blushed, "O-of c-course not!" She got shocked. "AHHHH!"

"Next!"

I blushed, "No!" I got shocked. Dan's eyes widen. I threw a chair at him. I grabbed a liter of orange soda and drank it.

"Oranga soda is like her beer," Bob said. Pooch and Rosie nodded.

"Next!"

Rosie glared, "NO!"

"S-see you next time!"


	24. Episode 18

"Welcome to truth or dare." I said as I held Dan in a head-lock. Pooch and Rosie looked at me confused. "We have a co-host. Her name is Miharu."

Micharu came in and she had green hair and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Hi..." She saw me holding Dan in a head-lock.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked. Dan was trying to get me off of him.

"He said I hit like a man!" I glared at him and continued.

"I-I me-meant it as a compliment!" He gasped. I started to punch him. "H-help me, S-Sh-Shun...!" Shun was sitting in a chair eating popcorn.

"Nope!"

"Here are our first truths or dares of the show from Miharu...her truths...

**KOMBA: Who is your favorite singer?**

**KLAUS: If you 24 hours left to live what would you do?**

**CHAN LEE: What is some thing about yourself you like to change?**

**BARON: If you were a girl what you hate about it?**

**EVERYONE: If you picked a DANGEROUS explosive pick what you do with it?**

her dares...

**REN: Sing nice guys by Ryan Higa and kejumba to the girl you hate the most.**

**ACE: Choose someone to go an island With you.**

**EVERYONE: Play paint ball divide into teams.**

**EVERYONE: Must have a tennis match and the final winner makes everyone else their slave.**

**JOE: Kiss the next person who comes in the room.**

**FABIA pretend to be Tarzan for 10 minutes.**

**JULIO: Act like a baby.**

**SHUN and RUNO: Act like really close sibling and make Dan jealous and he can't do anything, and if he does they have to kiss and Dan doesn't know of this dare.**

**JAKE: Tell everyone your secret fantasy.**

**PAIGE: Walk up to a stranger and convince him/her you're an alien sent to transform him/her.**

**MIRA: Pick two people to go to the coldest place on earth where you can live but deserted and they only have a hot tub and they bathing suits.**

**MASQUERADE and DAN: Pick two girls to dance and sing gentlemen with you.**

**ALICE: Act angry at every person who greets you today.**

**JULIE: Every time someone calls you, instead of saying hello, say 'you're gonna die' and hang up.**

**MARUCHO: Have a sugar rush.**

**EVERYONE: Watch school rumble."** I said as I tighten my grip on Dan's neck.

"A-air..."

"First truth!" I yelled.

Komba thought about it. "Umm..." He starts to mumble, "Miley Cyrus..."

"Miley Cyrus?!"

Komba blushed. "N-Next...!"

"We are the only one who are suppose to say that!" I yelled. Dan struggled under my grip.

"Anyway...Next!" Pooch said.

Klaus smirked, "Simple...I would marry the prettiest girl ever. Then I would spend all my money." I shock my head. He looked at me. "What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Next!"

"Ummm...I would change my taste in men. I mean...Joe is cute and all, but he's totally weak compared to me!" She said. Joe sat in the corner.

"Smooth move..." Pooch said as she tried to free Dan from my head-lock.

"Next!"

"Wearing a bra." He said. All the girls glared at him. He flinched.

Miharu slapped him across the face.

"Next!"

"Put it in this building." All the brawlers said.

"I would feed it to Dan!" I said.

"I would put it near the people who made bakugan and would make them make another season or they die!" Pooch and Rosie said.

Miharu sighed, "I would put it at a bank."

"Dares!"

Ren sighed and started singing to Alice, _"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash. It's not what I really wanna do. But you only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try To treat you the way you want me to."_

_"I never open the door or pull out a chair. You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care. And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it. Cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket."_ Ren sang.

_"Like whoa! You ain't sitting up front. Front is for the homies, you can sit in the trunk. I never answer my phone whenever you call it. And when the waiter brings the bill. I never reach for my wallet."_ Ren sang.

_"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash. It's not what I really want to do. But you only date bad guys so, I'll give you my best try. To treat you the way you want me to."_ Ren sang.

"_And Imma beat you in every competition. Going out with the girls, you better get my permission. Wait no! I take that back, you can't go. House is on tonight and that's my favorite show."_ Ren sang.

_" 'Do I look fat in this dress?' Hell yeah! You do!. Wait let me speak your language. Cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo."_ Ren sang.

_"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash. It's not what I really want to do. Oh.. You only date bad guys. I'll give you my best try. To treat you the way you want me to."_ Ren sang.

_"But behind the scenes, she means the world to me. I wanna tell her that she's beautiful. And show her that she's loved. Hold her hand when she's scared. Tell her how much I care. But that won't win her heart because…"_ Ren sang.

_"Nice guys finish last that's why I'll treat you like trash. Not what I really want to do. Oh.. You only date bad guys so I'll give you my best try. To treat you the way you want me to Hoe!_" Ren sang. Alice ran out crying.

"NEXT!"

Ace smiled, "MIRA!"

"Not a surprise..." I mumbled and Miharu nodded.

"NEXT!"

I let go of Dan, "Girls vs boys."

***I'm skipping because I'm to lazy...-_-'***

The boys came in covered in paint. The girls were also covered in paint. I glared.

"Next."

"The brawlers will do this." I said.

***Again...Lazy...Imagine it!***

Shun was the winner. "I pick Dan. He is gonna pay..." Dan gulped.

"Next!"

Alice came in and Joe kissed her. Alice started to cry and ran out the room again.

"Smooth move Romeo." I smirked. He glared at me.

"NEXT!"

Fabia started to act like Tarzen.

***Ten minutes later...***

Fabia was holding Marucho in a head-lock. Me, Pooch, and Rosie were trying to get him off of him.

Julio got on the floor and started acting like a baby. "WAAAAHHH!"

I covered my ears, "NEXT!"

Runo and Shun hugged each other and Dan glared at him. Dan tackled Shun and Runo pushed Dan off of Shun and kissed Shun.

Shun's eyes widen and pulled away. Dan glared at him and was about to punch him, until Bob stopped him.

"Next."

Jake blushed, "My secret fantasy is...to marry Julie." Billy attacked Jake.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Billy yelled. Julie blushed.

"Next."

Paige went outside and saw a man walking. She walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I am an alien here to transform you..." She said in a creepy voice.

"Freak." He said and walked away.

Me and Miharu laughed.

"N-next...!"

Mira grabbed Julie and Runo and took them to Antarctica.

** *At Antarctica...***

They climbed into a hot tub but it didn't turn on.

"C-co-come...o-on..." Julie said. Runo nodded.

"I-It w-wo-won't t-tu-turn on..." Mira said.

***At the studio...***

I laughed at them as they tried to get the hot tub on. "Idiots! There is no power in Antarctica!" Miharu laughed also.

"N-next...!"

Dan picked Fabia and Masquerade picked Chan lee.

_"I don't know if you know why it needs to be hot. I don't know if you know why it needs to be clean. I don't know if you know, it'll be a problem if you're confused. I don't know if you know but we like we we we like to party. Hey there, If I'm going to introduce myself. I'm a cool guy with courage, spirit, and craziness. What you wanna hear, what you wanna do is me. Damn! Girl! You so freakin sexy! Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman. Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I don't know if you know why it needs to be smooth. I don't know if you know why it needs to be sexy. I don't know if you know darling, hurry and come be crazy. I don't know if you know, it's crazy, crazy, hurry up. Hey there. Your head, waist, legs, calves. Good! Feeling feeling? Good! It's soft_  
_ I'll make you gasp and I'll make you scream. Damn! Girl! I'm a party mafia! Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a..._  
_ Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman. Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a... Ah Ah Ah Ah I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. Gonna make you sweat. Gonna make you wet You know who I am Wet PSY. Gonna make you sweat. Gonna make you wet. You know who I am. Wet PSY! Wet PSY! Wet PSY! Wet PSY! PSY! PSY! PSY! Ah I'm a mother father gentleman._  
_ I'm a, ah I'm a I'm a mother father gentleman. I'm a, ah I'm a, I'm a mother father gentleman. Mother father gentleman. Mother father gentleman."_ Dan and Masquerade sang.

My eye twitched, "No offense to people who like this stuff...BUT I HATE PSY! SO MUCH!" I started twitching and Bob took me home.

"NEXT!"

Bob came in and said hi to Alice and she got angry, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Next!"

Julie, Runo, and Mira came in with their normal clothes on and sat down. Julie's phone rang.

"_You're gonna die..." _Julie said and hanged up.

"Next."

Pooch and Rosie gave Marucho candy and cake and forced it down his throat. Instead of a sugar rush...he passed out. Bob dragged him to the infirmary.

"Next."

"We'll be watching it later..." Pooch said yawning. Rosie nodded.

"It is getting a little late..." Rosie said. "We'll see you guys tomorrow..."


	25. THAT'S IT!

"THAT'S IT! I AM ABOUT TO SHUT THIS THING DOWN! PEOPLE KEEP TELLING ME I GOTTA SHUT THIS DOWN OR DELETE IT! ONE MORE AND I'LL SHUT THIS DOWN FOR GOOD!" I yelled.


	26. Episode 19

"Welcome to truth or dare," Rosie said, "We are in charge because the author...Is...Umm...Can't handle you guys right now..." Pooch nodded.

"Are first truths or dares are from Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter. Here they are.

**SPECTRA: Do you have a boyfriend?**

**DAN: Are you Spectra's boyfriend?**

**SHUN: Why do you react so badly to kissing a boy?**

**GUS: Are you Spectra's boyfriend?**

her dares...

**RUNO: Jump into a tank full of alligators.**

**DAN: Marry Spectra.**

**SHUN: Sit in one of the boys (including Bob in that list) laps for the rest of the chapter.**

**SHADOW: kiss me out of nowhere and attempt to dodge my attack afterwards."** Pooch said. "There was one M-rated one so we deleted it."

The brawlers eyes widen.

"Lets get started shall we?" Rosie asked. Pooch nodded and Spectra blushed.

"No! NO! NOO!" He yelled. Pooch and Rosie looked at him and he glared.

"Next."

Dan blushed and glared at Pooch. Rosie threw a chair at him. "Still not as hard as her."

"JUST ANSWER IT!" Pooch yelled.

Dan shook his head, "No! A million times no!" Rosie looked at him, not believing him. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Fine, next."

Shun started twitching, "Because I do not like boys!"

Pooch looked at a flashcard, "So you like men?" Shun glared.

"Another snappy comeback from that...that...women?!" Shun said with venom in his voice. Pooch nodded.

Gus blushed, "N-No...!" Rosie and Pooch raised their eyebrows. "I SAID NO!"

"Fine...Time for dares..." Pooch said.

Bob pushed Runo to a tank of alligators, "Almost there. Jump." Runo nodded and jumped...She screamed and ran out.

"Next."

Bob gave Dan a wedding dress and Spectra a tux and they got dressed in them.

"Do you, Spectra, take Dan to be your...umm...dude?" Bob asked. Spectra eyes twitched. "I'll take that as a yes. You may kiss the dude..."

Dan and Spectra...kissed? Pooch took a picture of it.

"NEXT!"

Shun sighed and blushed and sat in Dan's lap. Dan gasped for air.

"Y-y-yo-you look so l-light, bu-but y-you're s-s-so h-heavy..." Dan gasped. Pooch laughed and took a picture.

"NEXT!"

I threw Ignacia Kitty Dolohov-Potter and Shadow into the room and left. She looked around.

"This is bigger and better than I thought!" She said. Pooch and Rosie waved. Shadow sighed and kissed her. She pulled away and kicked him in the...umm...Well...his crotch...He fell down and held it and she slammed his head in the ground and put his hands behind his back. (Her attack...Mine was going to be push him in the middle of moving train...XD).

"We have another truths or dares..." Pooch said. "They are from... AnimalsRule4Evr. Here are her dares...

**JULIE: Dress Like Mira.**

**DAN: Color your hair blue**

**RUNO: Dress Like Miku. (Your hair is fine)**

her Truths...

**MIRA: Do you still brawl?**

**BARON: are you upset that Dan left you In New Vestrioa**

**ACE: Would you ever want super powers?"**

They banged their heads on the wall. Pooch and Rosie laughed.

"Dares!"

Bob gave Julie her Mira's clothes from season two and she went in the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing the outfit.

Mira sighed, "I think you look better in pink..." Everyone nodded.

Bob grabbed Dan and dragged him, "NO! I DON'T WANNA BE A BLUE-HAIRED FREAK!" Runo glared at him.

"Next!"

Bob gave Runo a Miku cosplay costume and shoved her into the dressing room.

***a few minutes***

She cam out dressed as Miku and sat down and at that time Dan came out with blue hair.

"T-t-truths...!" Pooch said as she laughed.

"Sometimes, but not always." She said, "I stopped after a while." They all nodded.

"NEXT!"

Baron started cryng, "Y-yes...!"

Everyone laughed at him.

"I-It's n-not funny!" He said sobbing and clinging to Dan.

"G-get o-of-off...!" Dan yelled at Baron. He shook his head.

"NEXT!"

"YES!" Ace said excited then calmed down, "I mean, of course. Who doesn't?" Everyone nodded.

"True." Pooch said. "Well, that's all we have today. See ya later."


	27. Episode 20!

"I'm bored so here is another episode of truth or dare," I said bored out of mind, "Alright so...Who's truth or dare do you think is better? Mine, AnimalsRul4Evr, or Arikashika5985's?"

The brawlers looked at me.

"Why do you wanna know?" Shun asked.

"because I do." I said, "And I'm saying some of my truths or dares." The all groaned.

"Her truths," Rosie said.

**SHUN: Do you like Dan...more thank a friend? -_-'**

**DAN: Do YOU like Shun more than a friend?**

**BARON: Why are you so annoying?**

**JAKE: ARE YOU FREAKING STUPID?!**

**REVIEWERS: Do you like this truth or dare?**

her dares...

**RUNO: Sing Amaranth by nightwish.**

**DAN & SHUN & ACE: Sing "kill your heroes" by AWOLNATION.**

**JAKE & BARON & RAFE: Sing "time of dying" by Three Days Grace.**

**DAN: Watch everyone eat...and you not get any..."**

**SHUN & FABIA: Sing "phantom of the opera."**

I grabbed a liter of Orange soda and started to drink it.

"What is wrong with you?" Shun asked. I threw a chair at him.

"Shut up..." I mumbled.

"She's been in a bad mood since this morning..." Pooch said. Rosie nodded, and so did Bob. I glared and they kept their mouths shut.

"Truths," I mumbled.

Shun blushed and shook his head. "NO!"

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked and he blushed harder.

He growled at me to Shut up and I told him no.

"Next."

Dan yelled at me, "NO! NO YOU CRAZY TRUTH OR DARE LOVING FREAK!" His eyes widen and put his hand of his mouth.

I got up and left. Saying nothing.

"You did it now..." Pooch said to Dan.

"What did I do?"

"Do you really wanna know how she got Shun to join?" Rosie asked. Dan nodded, but before she got the chance to explain...I appeared with a knife at his throat.

I whispered in his ear, _"Do you wanna wake up and see your parents with both their throats slit?" _He shook his head and I smirked. _"Then don't call me a freak anymore..." _

He nodded and I sat back down.

"Next."

Baron blushed, "I am not annoying." He looked at the other brawlers.

"You are." Everyone said.

Baron started to cry.

"Next."

"I AM NOT!" He yelled.

"No, but you are just absent-minded." I said. He blushed and we went on to the next truth.

"Since the reviewers have to answer this one we are going to dares. " Pooch said.

"DARES!"

_"Baptized with the perfect name The dawning won by heart Alone, without himself. War between him and the day With someone to blame In the end lil he can do alone. You believe on what you see You receive on what you give. Caress the one That never-fading rain In your heart To tears of snow-white sorrow There is the one That hiding Amaranth In the land of the day-brave. Apart from the wandering path In this brief flied up time We reach for the ones who ever dare. You believe on what you see You receive on what you give. Caress the one That never-fading rain In your heart To tears of snow-white sorrow There is the one That hiding Amaranth In the land of the day-brave. Reaching, searching For something untouched Hearing voices of the never-fading calling. There is the one That never-fading rain In your heart To tears of snow-white sorrow There is the one That hiding Amaranth In the land of the day-brave!"_ Runo sang.

"NEXT!"

_"Well, I met an old man_  
_ Dying on a train._  
_ No more destination,_  
_ No more pain._  
_ Well, he said_  
_ "One thing before I graduate_  
_ Never let your fear decide your fate.""_ Dan sang.

_"I say ya kill your heroes and_  
_ Fly, fly, baby don't cry._  
_ No need to worry cause_  
_ Everybody will die._  
_ Every day we just_  
_ Go, go, baby don't go._  
_ Don't you worry we_  
_ Love you more than you know."_ Shun sang.

_"Well, the sun one day will_  
_ Leave us all behind._  
_ Unexplainable sightings_  
_ In the sky._  
_ Well, I hate to be_  
_ The one to ruin the night._  
_ Right before your, right before your eyes."_ Ace said.

_"I say ya kill your heroes and_  
_ Fly, fly, baby don't cry._  
_ No need to worry cause_  
_ Everybody will die._  
_ Every day we just_  
_ Go, go, baby don't go._  
_ Don't you worry we_  
_ Love you more than you know."_ Dan sang.

_"Well, I met an old man_  
_ Dying on a train._  
_ No more destination,_  
_ No more pain._  
_ Well he said_  
_ "One thing, before I graduate_  
_ Never let your fear decide your fate.""_ Shun sang.

_"I say ya kill your heroes and_  
_ Fly, fly, baby don't cry._  
_ No need to worry cause_  
_ Everybody will die._  
_ Every day we just_  
_ Go, go, baby don't go._  
_ Don't you worry we_  
_ Love you more than you know."_ Ace sang.

"_I say ya kill your heroes and_  
_ Fly, fly, baby don't cry._  
_ Don't you worry cause_  
_ Everybody will die._  
_ Every day we just_  
_ Go, go, baby don't go._  
_ Don't you worry we_  
_ Love you more than you know."_ Dan sang.

Bob came in with a tray of food and everyone ate it but Dan.

_"In sleep he sang to me, _  
_ In dreams he came._  
_ That voice which calls to me, _  
_ And speaks my name_  
_ And do I dream again?_  
_ For now I find, _  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there, _  
_ Inside my mind"_ Fabia sang.

_"Sing once again with me, _  
_ Our strange duet._  
_ My power over you, _  
_ Grows stronger yet._  
_ And though you turn from me, _  
_ To glance behind._  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there, _  
_ Inside your mind."_ Shun sang.

_"Those who have seen your face, _  
_ Draw back in fear._  
_ I am the mask you wear."_ Fabia sang.

"_It's me they hear_." Shun sang.

"_My/your spirit and my/your voice, _  
_ In one combined._  
_ The Phantom of the Opera is there_  
_ Inside your/my mind"_ They both sang.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"_ Random people from the background sang.

"_In all your fantasies _  
_ You always knew_  
_ That man and mystery..."_ Shun sang.

"_Were both in you..."_ Fabia sang.

_"And in this labyrinth_  
_ Where night is blind_  
_ The Phantom of the opera is there_  
_ Inside your/my mind..."_ They both sang.

_"He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! (_Vocalizing)" Fabia sang.

"_Sing my angel of music!"_ Shun sang.

"(Vocalizing higher)" Fabia sang.

_"Sing for me!" _Shun sang.

"(Vocalizing higher)" Fabia sang.

_"Sing my angel of music_!" Shun sang.

"(Sings higher)" Fabia sang.

"_SING FOR ME!"_ Shun sang.

"That's all." I said. "Read and review. I don't own any of the songs. OH! And it's the 20th episode! Thank you for all those people out there. Pooch2010, FragrantRose, AnimalsRule4Evr, JesusFreak93, Arikashika5985, Shun-Kun's Babe, Shun Jinsei Kazami, epickiya14, Vulpix's Fire, ScorchedXxXRoses, and all those reviewers!"


End file.
